The bond of Naruto & Sakura Unbreakable
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: This is a story where a man and women are united by a stronger bond and their love will ignite deeper. After the fourth Shinobi war, 2 year's has passed a tragic accident happens. That a green eyed beauty is in a coma. Naruto is there helping her all way. No boundaries or barriers will separate them after this tragedy. The bond of Naruto & Sakura is unbreakable...
1. Chapter 1 Doing errands

Naruto Flashback:

The fourth Shinobi war was a tough cookie to crumble. It was not easy for the crumbs to fall. You just need a class of milk to go with it. This war took a lot of chakra out of me. It felt like a huge magnet was pulling my chakra out of me. Sweat was pouring out of me like a waterfall. The smell of blood triggers my noise.  
A mix of dirty and blood left a couple of stains marks on my clothes. With a dab of soap will remove them. We as shinobis facing death was a challenge for us. The enemy didn't care if we live or die. The enemy wanted a different kind of peace they wanted to take control of the ninja world. They give us an evil grin with a victory dance as they wiggle their ass like jello. This war was not over yet until the cows came home. With a flick of my finger on the enemy forehead, the enemy falls down like pieces of dominoes. And I made my victory dance I flip a birdie on them.  
Flashback end

The weather was lovely and peaceful. Everything was back to normal. Children playing at the playground.

Vendors were hustling with villagers.

2 years have passed quickly. The hidded leaf village was getting stronger than before.

Yamato did a great job on reconstructing the village with the help of carpenters.

Naruto P.O.V  
I was 19- years old when the fourth shinobi war ended. Everywhere I went I received happy cheers from the villagers and comrades. This what my father wanted for the villagers to see me like a hero. It was an honor to be praised as a hero, But...but I was getting tired of it. I wanted the villagers, my friends to look at me as a human being with a beating heart. If I cut my finger with a Kunai, I will bleed the same blood as them. That I speak the same language as them. That I breathe the same air as them. That I had two arms and two legs. That I had two eyes and one nose and a mouth to speak. That I was not an alien from a different galaxy.

I was roaming around the village doing some errands.

The first errand I was helping Teuchi and Ayame at the Ramen stand. I had a smile on my lips. Teuchi he paid me 1000 ryou and he give me some free ramen, I was seeing hearts, I was falling deeper in love with my ramen.

The second errand was that I had to help Kakashi- sensei, to hold his Icha-Icha book as he read a chapter. He broke two arms and a leg, he told me that he was not paying attention when a black cat cross his path and he trips over the poor cat almost killing it.

I laugh when he told me what? happen.

"I'm afraid of black cats," Kakashi said.

I whisper into his ear. "Kakashi-sensei is not even Friday 13," I said to him.

"I'm superstitious about that" Kakashi shouted.

"Get out Naruto" he screams at me.

He throws the book at me.

Shit, I quickly jump out of window landing on both feet.

The third errand was I was helping an old lady to hold her groceries bag.  
There she was my green eyed beauty Sakura-chan. She has changed after the fourth shinobi war. Her pink hair grew longer, she had pulled back into a ponytail.

Her attire was different she was wearing a red dress with the Haruno circle on the back, With two open slits on each side. Showing her thighs and her legs were long and creamy. She was wearing knee-high stockings with her shinobi boots. Her breasts were round and plump, Her butt cheeks were round and firm, but soft.

I was drooling like a dog that found a nice juicy meat to chew.

The old lady was hit me with her cane.

"Paid attention Naruto" the old lady shouted.

I can tell she was coming from the hospital.

Sakura was tired and hungry it was a long day at the hospital. Every minute that pass civilians and shinobis were getting injured.

I stop for just one minute as Sakura pass by me and I whistle at her. She turns around to look at me with those eyes of hers. I stood frozen with fear that she was going to punch me and send me somewhere. But instead she gives me a warm smile.

I open my mouth to said something, but she knew me like a book.

I give her a shocked look how she knew what? I was going to ask her.

"Is she a mind reader rubbing a crystal ball," Naruto said.

"Not today Naruto," Sakura said.

"I'm tired she told me.

I was going to ask her to spar with me after I help this old lady with her bags.

As we stared at each other, ready to explode like a bag of popcorn ready to express are feelings. She just stood there speechless and I was scared that I will ruin are friendship.

Sakura stops staring at me as she looked down and then she looked at me. And then I notice she looked up at the dark sky.

Sakura was counting the stars to help her relax as she pointed a finger at them.

Sakura slowly began to walk away from Naruto.

"See you tomorrow" Naruto she shouted at him.

"Okay!" Sakura I said.

I give her a small whimper as she walked away from me.

The old lady pulled me by my ear let's go Naruto before It gets late.

Sakura arrived at her apartment she opens her door and walks inside closing the door behind her. As she walks to sit down on her pink couch. She blinks a couple of times as she stared at her pink wall "this how Naruto feels being alone" Sakura said.

A voice inside Sakura head was telling her that something was going to unite us forever.

This is a story where a man and women are united by a stronger bond and their love will ignite deeper. After the fourth Shinobi war, 2 year's has passed a tragic accident happens. That a green eyed beauty is in a coma. Naruto is there helping her all way. No boundaries or barriers will separate them after this tragedy. **Sorry for the short chapter but I promised the next one will be longer. This story is Rate M for some fighting scene and some cursing. There be some lemon in the future chapters. There be some blood and adult content in the future chapters. No flamers or haters If you loved this chapter you can leave a review I don't mind at all. You can also favorite or followed this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 run of the bulls

Naruto P.O.V

Today was a clouded day no signs of the sun. I was thinking to myself if it was going to rain or not. Children were driving their parent crazy Christmas was around the corner. Technology has changed Konoha with a face-lift. New gadgets out of this world. Being displayed for example televisions and cell phones and laptops were something new to Konoha

The five great nations were peaceful. We still need to have are ears in high alert. Clean them very deep with a cotton swabs to removed all the ear wax just in case someone needed help with a small burglary or need help with paperwork.

I remember one time that Gaara-Sama he send an email to Kakashi-Sensi he was being trained to be the six- Hokage by the Fifth-Hokage to help out with some paperwork.

That day I cursed every word in the alphabet. I throw the biggest tantrum. Laid down on Hokage office floor, I began to kick and hitting the hard floor with my fist whining like five-year-old.

"I don't wanna go," I said.

"Paperwork is lame and stupid" I shouted.

"Why can you do it?" Kakashi- Sensei I asked him.

"Naruto! I can't waste time reading another chapter on a sexy secretary and a Hokage. Inside the Hokage office" Kakashi said.

"That is the most stupid excuse you can come with" I shouted at Kakashi-Sensei.

"By the way who? wrote that book" I asked.

"Me!" he said.

"I took a good advice from a dead friend, He came to visit me five days ago, He was passing by he was doing a new research for his new Icha-Icha in heaven" Kakashi explain.

"Know I'm rolling in cash," he said thanks to him.

"You saw pervert-Sensei," I said.

"How does he look," I asked.

"He hasn't age bit," Kakashi said.

Kakashi clears his throat before speaking.

"Naruto what? we were talking about" as Kakashi scratch his head.

Naruto stop with his tantrum he looked at Kakashi with a confused look. He had a smile on his face. Inside Naruto mind, he was sipping some tea and having a lovely conversation with Kurama on how to ask his green-eyed beauty for a date.

"Take her for some ramen at Ichiraku with Teuchi and Ayame," Karama said.

"Furball you know Sakura doesn't like ramen that much" Naruto shouted.

"What? about a romantic dinner eating some sushi at the bridge staring at the moonlight after" Kurama shouted back.

"Not a bad idea," Naruto said.

In the real world, Kakashi was trying to figure out what? he asked Naruto to do.

Kakashi screamed at Naruto from the top of his lung, "Naruto please! help me to remember" he said.

Naruto speaks we were talking about pervert-sensei and how he give you the idea to write a book.

"Before that? Naruto'' Kakashi responded.

"Helping out with Gaara-sama with paperwork" Naruto shouted.

"That's it?" Kakashi answer.

Inside Naruto mind, a tea cup was shattered "Noooo! Naruto screamed before being pulled out from the conversation he was having with his friend furball.

Naruto shakes his confused look as he started again with his tantrum.

"Please! Naruto help me out" Kakashi asked.

"I don't wanna," Naruto said.

"Stop being a cried baby!" Kakashi yelled at me.

Naruto began to cry hard with tears overflowing like a river.

Kakashi was thinking about something before he got a major headache from Naruto Tantrum.

Inside Kakashi conscious mind, I'm going to buy a huge bottle of aspirins.

"If you do me this favor Naruto when you come back I will invite you to eat some ramen at Ichiraku and I will pay for you to eat the biggest ramen bowl you ever had" Kakashi shouted.

A big bowl was made out of ceramic and a big pot was made to cook Naruto ramen.

Naruto eyes were twinkling like little stars and he had the biggest grin bigger than the joker from batman.

Naruto jugged down a couple of red bulls and he did his famous hiraishin no Jutsu he was at suna like a flash.

Naruto was drooling over Gaara desk big time.

"Naruto why? are you drooling on my desk" Gaara asked.

"Kakashi is going to invite me to eat the biggest bowl of ramen" Naruto responded.

"Oh, I see" Gaara responded back.

Five days have passed since that day. Naruto had the biggest smile ever and he give out the biggest burp that shock Konoha like a huge earthquake.

Two weeks has passed since Naruto huge meal of ramen. He was roaming the village helping out vendors and elderly people. When a huge group of fangirls began to chase him like a pack of wild bulls.

Naruto was shouting like a crazy maniac.

"Moved out of the way! he shouted.

Inside Naruto mind this, not Spain when they celebrated the running of the bulls on July 6.

Sakura was nearby when Naruto drag her along like a dragged doll. She was shouting at Naruto to let her go. Naruto was about to let go when they reach Ichiraku he was going to hide with Sakura inside. When Sakura realize why? Naruto was running and shouting like a miniac.

"Never mind Naruto don't let me go," Sakura said.

"Okay!" Naruto responded.

A couple of minutes have passed and Sakura was tired and she had enough so she tap on Naruto shoulder for him to stop running and without thinking, Sakura give him a passionate kiss so Naruto fan- girls that were acting like wild bulls can stop chasing him. Naruto moans inside the kiss as he deep the kiss. Their tongues were dancing in a love dance. A couple of minutes after Sakura broke the kiss, she looked at Naruto blinking a couple of times "I'm sorry Naruto I don't know what? came over me" she said.

Inside Sakura mind, a little voice was shouting.

"Yeah!" finally we kiss him" Inner-Sakura said.

"That okay! Sakura don't worry about it" Naruto said.

Inside Naruto mind, He and Kurama were doing cartwheels.

"What I can do for you! is this" Sakura said.

Sakura was wearing a red skirt that reach below her knees a zipping sound was made. Sakura slowly removed her skirt. To flash the red cloth so the group of fan-girls can be direct back to the ranch. Sakura felt like if she was a bullfighter flashing a red piece of cloth back and forth.

Sakura saw how the group of fan- girls placed two fingers on the side of there forehead and releasing air throughout their nostrils like a real bull. Charging towards Sakura as she flashes her red skirt for them to go home.

Naruto was having a panic attack as he saw Sakura in her black lace underwear in the middle of the village trying to get rid of his fan- girls.

"Oh, my god" Naruto shouted.

"I saw Sakura in her black lace underwear", Naruto said, as he place one of his hand over his mouth from letting a moan escape. She looks so hot and sexy.

One hour pass and Naruto fan- girls were getting tired of chasing Sakura skirt as they blow kisses at naruto and wave goodbye to him. It was time for them to go home and get some beauty sleep they had their fun chasing him for a while.

Sakura zipped her skirt back as she walked away leaving Naruto in a sensual daze.

 **AN: I hope you like it Another funny Chapter as Chapter1. I don't mind if you leave a review. You can also favorite and follow the story. No flaming or haters, please. Shizune dating Kakashi-Sama. She is the sexy secretary in his Icha-Icha book.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura remembering her parents

Sakura P.O.V

Konoha had two sides of the coin. By day it felt like someone used a huge spatula and flip it over like a pancake upside down. This happens when Naruto was running loose like a wild animal being released from his cage causing chaos.

By night it was a different scenario. The sky was a dark color. A couple of stars were out. The moonlight reflected over Konoha like a huge lamp.

Konoha was very peaceful at night without the hyperactive ninja roaming the village.

The weather was changing. I can feel my body shivering. I had to put on a coat and a scarf around my neck. Before I walk out of the hospital. To buy a couple of things that I need to make a warm meal.

Sakura shift at the hospital just ended. Her shift started at 11:00 a.m until 6:00p.m. She tried to hurry before the vendors closed their shops. Along the way Sakura was thinking how badly she missed her first home. She was doing okay being on her own. The pay she received at the hospital helps her to paid her bills and to put food on her table. But she felt alone she need someone to be there for her when she came home.

This how Naruto felt all this years coming to an empty apartment. She hated herself of not being there for him when he needed someone to be there for him. He always there for her since the academy. If she steps on a nail he was there to removed it.

He risks his own life to protect her from being stabbed by shuriken.

Naruto will do anything for her to see her happy. He hates it to see her upset about something.

He was his shoulder to cried if she felt miserable. Sakura felt good inside when he hold her close to his chest. And when she felt his fingertips giving her a massage to calm her down.

Sakura stops crying when she heard Naruto whispering inside her ear.

"It's okay Sakura I'm here for you!." Naruto said

Inside Sakura head, she heard a voice echoing through her mind. "Sorry Naruto for being a BITCH to you, we will make-up to you somehow" Inner-Sakura shouted out. Sakura also agrees to her Inner-self. She shakes those thoughts and her mind went back. What her mind was thinking before she ended thinking about Naruto?

I missed being at home with my mother and my father. Oh, I wish I had a time machine to go back in time when I was 13-years old. I missed my mother cooking and my father big smile as he continue to read his newspaper. I also missed my mother scolding me about leaving my shoes scatter round instead of having them in one place under my bed.

I can hear my mother strong female voice.

"SAKURA! get your ass down here! dinner is ready" Mother shouted.

"Okay mother," Sakura yelled back.

"SAKURA! don't eat cookies without milk" mother yelled at me.

"Fine don't have a cow." mom.

"SAKURA! have some respect for your mother" she yelled.

"SAKURA! when are you getting married." mother asked.

"Until I find prince charming," I responded.

"SAKURA! when I'm going to become a grandmother" mother shouted from the top of her lungs.

"When I get married to prince charming," I replied to mother question.

Dad was different compared to mother. He had a strong male voice, but he was sweet as candy.

I wonder when god made daddy did he made him soft as a teddy bear fill with 100% percent cotton.

"Sweetie listening to your mother before she ends up having a heart attack." father said.

"Okay! daddy."I said.

"Sweetheart please pick up your shoes before your mother breaks her leg or arm." father asked.

"Daddy my shoes are under my bed," I answered.

"Sweetie I and your mommy, are going to eat some ramen, do you want to come." he asked.

"Sure! daddy." I responded.

I had to grow up and leave the nest. It was hard for me being on my own. I always depend on others to help me. Know I had to be Miss independent. "What? Ne-yo said in his lyrics." I can't depend on mother and father all the time. They are getting too old for their age. Naruto one day he will marry the women of his dreams and move one. So It will be just me, myself and I. "Don't forget about me the inside voice screamed at her".

I and Inner-Sakura were inseparable like a caterpillar inside his cocoon. She was still part of me. As the years passed by we were more connected. We become one character. Once in awhile, I can hear her voice inside my head.

Different aromas linger the air as Sakura arrived at her destination. She was drooling all over and her stomach gives a small growl. She eats breakfast before leaving her apartment. She also had lunch at the cafeteria.

"Get your fresh apples before they are gone." One of the vendors shouted.

Sakura picked a couple of red apples. She placed them inside her shopping bag after paying.

Sakura continued with her shopping. She paid for a couple oranges. In the morning, she enjoys fresh squeezed orange juice beside her coffee.

"Fresh fish from the sea." Young women shouted.

Sakura quickly moved her hips towards the young women.

"What? can I get you the young women asked."

"I couple of salmon without no skin and no scales," Sakura responded.

The young women scraped cleaned the fish and when she was done she wrapped it giving it to Sakura.

"Anything else!" woman asked.

"Thank you that it for know," Sakura responded

Sakura walked back to her apartment. She almost trips over a cat being chased by a dog.

Sakura didn't know that her teammate and her best friend was keeping an eye on her from the top of the Hokage monuments.

Naruto with his fingers he rubbed his lips. He was happy that Sakura gives him his first kiss that want he dream for. He was also sad when he heard her sweet voice. "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto was determined and he was not going to give up on Sakura. With that kiss Sakura ignited something inside of him. His feelings to wake up from their slumber. He buried them deep inside his soul, that kiss meant something for him. He can still feel her tongue and his tongue doing a love dance.

Sakura was wearing a black apron with an orange fox on the front. On the left side of her breast, you can see Naruto clan symbol. Naruto gives it her on her birthday. She loves it so much.

Sakura was cooking batter fish that attracted a couple of cats scratching her window with their claws. She was thinking about that kiss that she give to Naruto. She can feel his tongue inside of her. She gives out a couple of moans just by thinking about it.

Sakura was thinking everything she went through with Naruto. There was a special bond that keep them glued. And it was hard to break no matter what. Inside her mind Inner-Sakura was shouting at her.

"SAKURA! paid attention." She yelled

"Why? Sakura,'' responded.

"The fish is burning that why?" Inner-Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said. As she turns the fish over to be cooked.

"It's okay!" Sakura, Inner-Sakura shouted.

"I know it's hard to think about that kiss and Naruto," Inner-Sakura said.

"You have to confess our feelings to him." Inner-Sakura Shouted.

"I'm afraid to be rejected by him." she responded.

"Do you love him," Inner-Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Sakura answer back.

"Okay! then tomorrow you will confess to him." Inner-Sakura said.

Sakura agrees to her Inner-Self as she continued to cook her dinner.

Outside everything was silent beside the cats scratching on Sakura window.

 **AN: You can leave a review for this chapter. I don't mind if you favorite or follow it. No flamers or haters. I don't like leaving author notes, I rather for the readers to used their imagination. What? going to happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4 confessing my love

**Warning this chapter has some nudity and strong cursing and some violence**

Have you heard that proverb "Early to bed and early to rise, ... "The early bird gets the worm"

An alarm sound was heard Sakura was stirring. She whispered into the air five more minutes. I wonder what kind of dream Sakura was having. Was she dreaming of her prince charming? A fluffy cloud image appeared next to Sakura head. She was dreaming of her prince charming with blue eyes riding a black stallion horse as he swept her off her feet. The sound of clip-clop can be heard inside her dream as the horse speed away into the sunset giving her a passionate kiss.

When a voice inside her head began to spoke.

"Sakura it's time to get up." The inner- voice shouted.

Wake up the lazy ass the inner-voice was shaking Sakura to wake up from her slumber.

Sakura began to stir slowly as she felt two soft hands shaking her.

"Remember we need to confess our love to Naruto." The inner voice whispers into Sakura ear.

Sakura rubbed her eyes from the sleepiness.

"What time it?" Sakura asked.

The inner-voice spoke "Sakura there no one here! to tell you the time." The inner-voice give out a small giggle.

Sakura slaps her face "your right I'm bad." another giggle was heard from her inner-self.

Sakura slowly removed the sheets from her body as she got up to stretch her body.

Sakura walked towards her bedroom window. Her eyes were marveled by how vivid Konoha was this morning.

Small children chasing each other as they run towards the academy.

"I can see a dog chasing his own tail" Sakura laughed.

There he was the same cat from last night. The same one that was scratching my window to feed him a piece of fish. Sakura pointed a finger towards the cat as he lick his own paws after having a juicy fat mouse for his breakfast.

As soon I said the word breakfast my stomach began to growl giving me a signal to feed it.

Sakura closed her window curtains. Before walking towards her bathroom to take a shower. Her bedroom curtains had two types of curtains one white and one red.

Sakura whispered into the air "thank you! Naruto for bringing peace." as she hummed a sweet melody as she enters her bathroom.

Sakura slowly began to peel her nightgown from her body. She saw how the piece of clothing falls into the floor.

Sakura enjoyed sleeping in the nude she remembers lady Tsunade scolding her about sleeping with her clothes on.

"Sakura do you sleep in the nude or with pajamas on." Lady Tsunade asked her.

Sakura gives out a small blush

"I sleep with a nightgown or pajamas pants," Sakura replied.

Sakura was lying underneath her tongue.

"May I asked why? lady Tsunade." Sakura asked.

Because sleeping in the nude helps to circulate the blood flow and gives the body a better sleep.

Sakura didn't have anything underneath. she was totally naked. If Naruto saw her he will pass out with a nose bleed.

The light from her bathroom reflected a silhouette of a naked woman. her perky nipples standing firm.

Sakura walked towards her shower stall to turn on the water she mixed both temperatures cold and hot to get the right temperature and she touch the water to make sure it was not too hot for her before she enters.

Sakura grabbed her shampoo bottle the scent of cherry blossom mixed with orange zest linger the air and she rubbed all over her pink hair. She used her fingertips to scrubbed her scalp. Thinking those fingertips belong to strong muscular man named Naruto, Uzumaki as she gives out a small moan.(ahh)

Sakura mind began to wonder to a special event.

Sakura mind was flashing images of her lips touching Naruto lips as she felt his tongue swirling around her tongue as they do a love dance.

Sakura gives out a moan (aah) she can still feel his tongue. That kiss was plaster deep into her tongue.

It feels like Naruto tattoo her lips forever.

Sakura rinses her shampoo from her hair as she shaken that image inside her head and then she grabbed her body soap to pour some on her pink and orange swirl sponge to clean her body.

A couple of minutes have passed by Sakura was done taking a shower as she wrapped a white towel around her naked body and another towel was wrapped around her pink hair.

Sakura walked out of her bathroom closing the door behind her as she walked towards her bedroom to change.

Sakura hair was flying in every direction as she used the blow dryer to dried her pink hair.

Sakura stomach gives out a loud growl. quickly she put on a white bra and a white panties she wrapped the white towel around her small framed as she runs out of her bedroom towards her kitchen.

Sakura apartment was one level no stairs.

Sakura kitchen wall was painted white with cherry blossom design. Her kitchen window was covered by two different kinds of curtains one white and one red. On the left side of her window a drawing of a chef cutting up some vegetables. On the right side of her window another drawing of the same chefs adding the vegetables inside a pot.

closed to her kitchen window you can see a rectangular shape table with three chairs, the kitchen counter was a red marble counter top. On the corner towards your right side, you can see a black toaster. It reminds her of Naruto wearing black. On the left side, you can see a black microwave. In the middle a stainless kitchen sink. Next to the black toaster a red color coffee machine. On top, you can see three red colored cabinets the same for the bottom cabinets.

IF you looked towards your left side next to the red marble counter top. A white colored refrigerator. On top of her refrigerator a medium radio.

Sakura had a smile on her face. She was going to face her fears of expressing her feelings towards Naruto.

Flashback:

Sakura remembers back then at the land of iron when she had everything plan out to killed Sasuke without telling Naruto about it. She was determined to confess to him that she no longer was in loved with Sasuke instead her feeling has changed towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't believe her at all. But...know her feelings towards Naruto are real they are not fake.

Sasuke, before he left the village after the fourth shinobi war, was over. He pokes her forehead.

End of flashback

Back to Sakura Kitchen.

Sakura grabbed one the chairs she walked towards her refrigerator. She placed the chair closed to refrigerator door to climb on top of the chair to turn on the radio. She already had on her favorite radio station.

A strong male voice can be heard as it echo through Sakura kitchen.

"Goodmorning Villagers of Konoha thank you for listening to Konoha favorite radio station. Here! to sing to you is Parachute "Kiss Me Slowly"

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all, we've ever known.

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small.

She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you knew,

Just walked away...

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ...

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby doesn't run, just kiss me slowly.

Sakura was walking back and forth as she grabbed a couple of things from her refrigerator as she moved the chair to the side. On top of red marble, she places a carton of eggs and a package of bacon and some grape jelly.

Sakura walked towards her kitchen table leaning closer to her window pane was a wooden bread box, in the middle of the lid was her last name engrave Haruno, next to her name was a small cherry blossom. It was the first gift she received by Yamato when she moved into her apartment.

Sakura open lid to grab two pieces of white bread and she closed the laid and she walked back to place the two pieces of bread inside the toaster.

Sakura grabbed the coffee pot to fill it up with water to make herself some fresh brew coffee.

Sakura tip-toe to reach for the coffee can.

How she wish Naruto was here to help her to reach for it.

Naruto grow tall during the four years, he was 6''2 and he also turn out to be a handsome man.

Sakura just blushes by thinking about him.

A couple of minutes passed by Sakura was whisking eggs inside a bowl.

The smell of fresh coffee lingers the medium size kitchen.

Sakura was down whisking her eggs as she walked toward a hot oil pan and she pour the eggs.

Sakura with a spatula she began to move around the eggs to make scrambled eggs. When her eggs were done she used the spatula to served the egg on her plate. And then she spread some grape jelly on a piece of bread as she placed it next to her eggs. She grabbed the second piece of bread to spread some grape jelly. When she was done she places the second bread next to that other bread.

Sakura tip- toe to reach for a coffee cup. She grabbed one that was giving to her by Naruto.

It had two colors one side was black, on the other side was orange with the Uzumaki swirl. One the black side it engraved you're my special girl.

Sakura pours some hot coffee, she added two sugar packets and one cream mixing it together with a spoon.

Sakura walked towards her kitchen table she placed her plated on top of the table. Before placing her coffee cup, she kisses the Uzumaki swirl.

"Thank you for being there for me! as she smiled.

Sakura went towards her kitchen stove to cook four strips of bacon.

A couple of minutes has passed by Sakura was eating her breakfast as she had a small conversation with her Inner-self Sakura.

"That song that is playing is so romantic." Inner Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Sakura replied.

"It reminds me of that kiss," Sakura said as she blushed.

"Why you said that Sakura," Inner-sakura asked.

"It has a verse tasting your lips," Sakura replied.

"Oh, It does say that," Inner-Sakura said.

"It also said something about feeling your skin," Sakura said as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"What does that mean Sakura," Inner-Sakura asked as she take a sip of her coffee.

"I think it means being in a sensual way." Inner-Sakura blushed.

Sakura rubbed her lips with her fingers.

"I miss those soft lips of his," Sakura said.

"Me too!" Inner-Sakura replied.

"I'm full," Sakura said

"Me too!" Inner-Sakura replied.

Sakura got up from her chair as she walked towards her kitchen sink to place her empty plate and coffee mug.

Sakura walked out of her kitchen to walked towards her bedroom to finish changing and to brush her teeth. As she passed through her living room.

Sakura living room one side was painted white with cherry blossom design. The other side was painted a pink color. If you looked towards the east you can see a chimney. If you're facing north you can see hanging on the walls a couple of picture frames. Some of those pictures are when Sakura was on team seven and the rest are when she was growing up. If you are facing south towards Sakura bedroom. On your left side on the wall, you can see more picture frames hanging on the wall. Some of those pictures Sakura is standing next to her mother Mebuki and her father Kizashi.

The living area is covered by a beige colored carpet. On the center, you can see a red leather couch. It was a gift by her father Kizashi. If you are facing towards the west side next to door, you can see a medium size living room window with two types of curtains one white and one red. If you walked from the living room window towards the door on the right side corner you can see a stick coat rack on the top is painted white, on the bottom is painted red.

Sakura enters her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Sakura bedroom was huge her walls were painted the same colored as her living room. Her bedroom floor was covered by a beige colored carpet. As you enter the bedroom you can see Sakura King size bed on the right side, her sheets are white and red with the Haruno circle on the center. Her pillows are one white and one red. Next to her king size bed you can see a medium size wooden night stand with a black lamp with an orange top it was a gift by Naruto. IF you face forward you can see a television standing in the middle of a wooden entertainment center. Next to the entertainment center you can see a door that is painted red that has a sign that reads Sakura bathroom. Next to her bedroom door there is a large walking closet that is divided by sections one section has Sakura dresses and skirts. The second section it has Sakura pants. In between the two section a white dresser. The first dresser was holding her pantyhose, thigh high stocking with bows and her lace stockings and also her garter belts. The second dresser holds a variety of panties. The third dresser holds different colored socks. The fourth dresser holds different color bras some lace and sees- through bra.

Next to the white dresser you can see a third section that was holding a variety of shirts and blouses. Next to the third section of her closet you can see three wooden stands of shoes. One holds a variety of tennis shoes. The second row holds all type of boots. The third row holds all type of high-heels.

Close to her closet door, you can see a vanity with a mirror hanging on the wall. You can see a variety of make-up and perfumes and her combs and brushes.

Sakura exists her bathroom from brushing her teeth she walked towards her closet to search for her red blouse that looks like a kimono with button's and her beige skirt that had one side open. She also grabbed one of her red lace knee-high stockings with white bows. She grabbed a pair of black boots with a small heel.

Sakura sat down on her vanity chair as she began to get dress.

A couple of minutes has passed by the clock read 7:00 a.m

Sakura was done getting ready and she also did the final touches on her make-up before heading out towards the hospital. She had to be there before 7:30 a.m. Thank goodness that her apartment was not that far from the hospital.

Sakura walked out of her apartment towards the hospital as she looked at her watch the time was 7:20 a.m. She was ten- minutes early

Location: Konoha hospital time 7:30 a.m

"Good morning doctor Haruno" shouted Yanamari.

"Good morning Yanamari" Sakura replied.

" There is fresh brew coffee waiting for you! at your office" Yanamari said.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto brought you a variety of donuts from the bakery," she said.

"He is the one that made you! a fresh pot of coffee" Yanamari said.

Sakura started to blush when she heard Naruto name.

"Oh, before a forget doctor Haruno here! are the medical reports and Naruto left 12-dozen of red roses for you inside a vase near the coffee pot" Yanamari said.

"Thank you Yanamari," Sakura said as she wave goodbye to her.

Yanamari gives Sakura a smile before she walked towards the nursery. She needs to bottle feed and diaper change, four newborn babies.

Sakura arrived at her doctor office she can smell coffee mixed with donuts lingering the air. She closed the door from behind and she headed towards her desk to a seat.

Sakura smells the fresh flowers that brought her a small smile on her lips as she took a sip of her coffee and she takes a bite of a donut that had orange filling inside it was covered by a chocolate sauce. She licks her lips it reminds her of Naruto wearing black and orange.

Sakura finishes drinking her coffee and finish eating her donut as she wiped her fingers on a napkin.

She was thinking how sweet was Naruto to make her coffee and to bring some fresh homemade donuts as she was signing and stamping the medical reports.

Inner-Sakura was having a small conversation with Sakura inside her mind.

"I just want to eat him up from head to -toe for being so sweet with us," she said.

"Yeah, he is like a stuff teddy bear" Sakura replied.

"I won't change him not for Sasuke," Inner-Sakura said.

" I agree with you! girlfriend" Sakura said.

"Sasuke can kiss my ass" Inner-Sakura said.

"Yes, yes, yes kiss my ass Sasuke" Sakura flips a finger into the air.

"The only man that can touch and caress us and kiss this lips again is Naruto," Inner-Sakura said."

" I agree with you!" Sakura replied.

Four hours have passed by the time was 12:00 p.m

Sakura was done signing and stamping the medical report she files them neatly on a stack as she looked at her watch the time was 12:05 p.m. She got up from her seat to stretch her whole body as she headed towards her door to exit out to get some lunch.

Sakura was agreed from the nurses and doctors as she walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hello, doctor Haruno" a nurse by name Isamu shouted from behind.

Sakura jumps high like a frog ready to leap on a lily-pad.

"You startle me Isamu," Sakura said.

"I'm so sorry! about that doctor Haruno," Isamu replied.

"It's okay Isamu," Sakura said.

"Were are you heading," he asked.

"I'm going to get some lunch at the cafeteria" she answered.

"Try the beef stew," Isamu said.

"Is sooooo delicious" as he waves to her goodbye.

Sakura arrived at the cafeteria the variety of aromas linger the air.

The cafeteria was a large building with white painted walls on the center there were several round tables with four chairs covered with white table cloths. On top of the tables were a salt and pepper shaker and a napkin holder.

If you looked towards your right side you can see three vending machines one snack machine. The second one is water bottle dispenser and the last one is a soda dispenser.

If you looked towards the left side you can see two vending machine one has a variety of snacks. The second one has a variety of cold sandwich.

If you looked at the center you can see a long white countertop. Behind the countertop, you can several men wearing chef hats as they cooked and prepared meals.

Closed to the counter top, you can see a young female on a cash register.

Sakura walked towards the young woman.

"Hello my name is Akiko," she said.

"Hello Akiko," Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura," Akiko said.

"How can I help you today," she said.

"What is today lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Today special we have the beef stew with vegetables, We also have a variety of salads and for dessert we have a variety of cakes, jello, and delicious fruits," She said with a smile.

"Maybe I have the beef stew with vegetables, on the side may I have two pieces of loaf bread and for dessert I want a piece of chocolate cake with orange filling," she said.

Akiko was writing everything done on her notepad, anything to drink Sakura she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Sorry about that may I have an orange milkshake," she said returning a smile.

"Thank you for placing your order I will bring it to you, please have a sit while your lunch is ready," Akiko said.

Akiko yelled from the top of her lungs Hiro "we have one lunch special a beef stew with vegetables and two pieces of fresh loaf bread on the side, with chocolate cake with an orange filling inside and an orange milkshake" for table seven she said with a smile on her lips.

Inner-Sakura was about to have a conversation with Sakura inside her mind. Her conversation was interrupted when they heard a female voice.

"Sakura when...

Sakura saw Ino running towards their table, shouting forehead, forehead, forehead as she (pant) trying to catch her breath

"Ino pig, Ino pig, Ino pig" Sakura shouted back.

"Just great gossip girl is here!" inner-Sakura shouted as she stuck her tongue her tongue out towards Ino pig.

"Behave yourself" Sakura shouted inside her mind.

"No, no, no, make me Inner-Sakura shouted back as she continue to stick her tongue out.

"Do you want time out," Sakura said.

"For being a bad girl," Sakura said.

"I'm a good girl," Inner-Sakura said

"Yeah! right" Sakura replied back.

"You don't believe me" Inner-Sakura replied back.

"No, I don't believe" Sakura replied.

"What did I do wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You stuck your tongue at Ino" Sakura replied.

"She deserves it by calling us forehead" Inner-Sakura replied as she continue to stick her tongue out at Ino.

Spank, spank, spank can be heard inside Sakura mind.

Sakura was punishing Inner-Sakura the Mexican way by spanking her with a shoe.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch"Inner-Sakura was screaming in pain.

"Go stand by the corner," Sakura said as she pointed a finger at Inner-Sakura.

"Why we are not in school?" Inner-Sakura said.

"I don't care I'm the teacher here! " Sakura replied back.

"Do you want me to spank you some more," Sakura asked.

"No, no, no, I will listen," she said.

Inner-Sakura dragged her feets towards the corner. Her hands hang low as her head almost reach the floor. Before she faces the corner she turned around to shout at Sakura " I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, she repeated over and over as she roll her eyes at her.

"I don't care," Sakura said as she stuck her tongue at Inner-Sakura.

Sakura whispers inside her mind "I feel like a mother scolding her child."

A couple of minutes have passed by Sakura was enjoying her lunch and she was having a conversation with her best friend Ino.

Somewhere at the Hokage Monument

Naruto was speaking to Rokudaime in his office.

"Kakashi-Sama can I have your permission for Yamato to built me a stage? on top of the Hokage monument," Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to build a stage?" Kakashi-Sama asked.

"I'm going to sing a song to Sakura to confessed my love for her" Naruto replied.

"Are you crazy! Naruto" Kakashi shouted.

"No, he responded."

"Give her chocolates and flowers instead," Kakashi-Sama said.

"It's not valentines day Kakashi-Sama" Naruto shouted

"Don't be a sour lemon Kakashi-Sama," Shizune said as she hit him from the back, making him spit out coffee. She was a sucker for love.

"Okay Naruto you have my permission," Kakashi-Sama said as he give a small kiss on Shizune lips before she walked out the door to bring him more coffee.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sama," Naruto said.

"Don't slam the door Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I can't hear you! Kakashi-Sama"Naruto shouted, A loud bang was made before he exit out from the Rokudaime office.

Back at Konoha hospital

Sakura was done with her shift. She was beat tired.

She was ready to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath to relax her muscle as she looked at her watch the time was 3:00 p.m.

She couldn't believe it her day flew by.

Sakura waves goodbye to all her medical staff before heading out the door.

Inside Sakura head, Inner-Sakura was apologizing "I'm sorry about earlier I don't hate you, I was mad that Ino interrupted my conversation with you" she said.

"You're part of me Sakura," she said.

"Awe you're so sweet Inner-Sakura," Sakura said.

"Do you forgive me!" Inner-Sakura said.

"Yeah, I forgive you!" Sakura replied back.

"Are you ready to confessed," Inner-Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Sakura replied back.

"Let's go find Naruto," Inner-Sakura said.

"Let's check the training grounds first," Inner-Sakura said.

"Lead the way girlfriend," Sakura said.

Giggling sounds can be heard inside Sakura mind.

Sakura arrived at team seven training ground. "Just me and Naruto alone no one to disturb us, when we confess our love to him" Sakura had a smile on her lips as she enter the training ground.

"Huh, he is not here!" Inner-Sakura said.

"Maybe we missed him" Sakura replied.

"Were do we look next?" Inner-Sakura asked.

"What about the Hokage office" Sakura replied back.

Sakura runs towards the Hokage Monument.

A couple of minutes has passed by

Sakura was running so fast that she didn't realize that a black cat crossed her path. She tripped over the cat that made her bump into Shizune on her way up. It was the same cat that was scratching her window begging her for a piece of fish.

"Are you okay! Shizune" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sakura" Shizune replied back.

"I'm so sorry! Shizune" Inner-Sakura said.

"STUPID CAT SAKURA" SHOUTED INSIDE HER HEAD.

"Next time you won't be that lucky, I will flatten you like a pancake," Inner-Sakura said inside Sakura mind.

"Shizune have you seen Naruto," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he was here earlier talking to Kakashi-Sama but he left" Shizune replied back.

"Did he went on a mission?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura, I was not there! when he talked to Kakashi-Sama" Shizune was lying under her tongue.

"Thanks, Shizune," Sakura said as she headed towards her apartment complex.

"Wait Sakura" Shizune shouted.

"What is it Shizune" Sakura replied.

"Naruto told me to give you this red rose" before he left, he give it to me when he crossed my path down the hallway," she said.

"You're for a big surprised Sakura" Shizune give her a smiled as she give her the red rose.

"When he comes back tell him thank you" for the coffee and donuts and the flowers," Sakura said.

Sakura waves goodbye to Shizune as she walked away from the Hokage monument.

Sakura was fuming smoke through her ears.

"I hate him for not take us on that mission" Sakura shouted inside her mind.

"I'm so upset with him right know" Inner-Sakura shouted back with anger.

"I don't love him anymore for leaving us," Sakura said with madness.

"FUCK YOU NARUTO" HERE I'M WASTING MY TIME LOOKING FOR YOU TO CONFESSED MY LOVE FOR YOU AND YOU LEAVE THE LEAF VILLAGE ON A MISSION" INNER-SAKURA SHOUTED AS SHE FUMED SMOKED THROUGH EAR.

"WHEN HE COME BACK FROM THAT MISSION, I'M GOING TO HANG HIM UPSIDE DOWN FROM A TREE FROM HIS MANHOOD TO PUNISH HIM" SAKURA SCREAMED INSIDE HER MIND.

She gives Inner-Sakura a revenge looked.

Inner-Sakura had an image of Naruto hanging upside down a tree by his manhood as he screams from the pain as he looks at Sakura eyes to forgive him for leaving the leaf village without her.

"Ouch, poor Naruto" Inner-Sakura said.

"He deserves it," Sakura said as she also saw the same image.

"Your mean Sakura" Inner-Sakura said.

"Let's go home" Sakura shouted at her Inner-self.

"Stop Sakura" Inner-Sakura shouted inside her mind.

Sakura stops walking towards her apartment complex.

"Sakura please don't give up yet," Inner-Sakura asked.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"There one more placed we have not looked," Inner-Sakura said.

"Which placed is that?" Sakura asked.

"The ramen stand" Inner-Sakura answered.

"You're right" Sakura replied back.

Sakura run towards Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand.

A couple of minutes has passed by Sakura looked at her watch the time was 5:00 p.m.

Sakura arrived at Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand, she was hungry and tired of roaming the leaf village looking for Naruto.

Sakura enters the ramen stand, her eyes were roaming the place. Naruto was not there!

"Let's go home Inner-Sakura" Sakura shouted inside her mind.

Sakura was heading towards her apartment when she heard some raucous coming from the villagers.

Sakura saw the villagers surrounding the Hokage monument on top was a built stage, if you looked towards your right side you can see the huge speaker and if you looked towards your left side you can see another speaker, on the middle a microphone was standing.

"What going on here!" Inner-Sakura shouted inside Sakura mind.

Sakura saw Kakashi-Sama on stage to speak, on the microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman there is a song for a special Kunoichi that is going to be sung by a strong shinobi," he said.

"I wonder who that Kunoichi?" Sakura said with a sad voice inside her mind

"Here! to sing to us is are number one knucklehead superactive ninja Naruto" Kakashi-Sama shouted and the villagers began to clap as they heard the villagers hero name.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO IS GOING TO SING" SAKURA WAS SHOCKED.

Sakura saw Naruto walking up the stage standing in front of the microphone "Thank you Kakashi-Sama" Naruto shouted.

"Your welcome Naruto" Kakashi-Sama replied.

The music began to blast through the speakers.

Naruto played his artistic guitar as he began to sing as he stared at Sakura.

"Nothing Without Her"

So they say, she's a bad girl

Some say she's a bitch, she's a liar

Fucking with her is like playing with fire

So I'll say (so I'll say) hey that's my girl (that's my girl)

And Imma be the one that's gon' make her better

And you can always see the two of us together

Cos when I'm going through some things I

Know that she's my daylight

In the middle of the darkness

I can see things clearly

Because she's near me yeah

Aint no way I'm letting her go

See I've been warned by everyone around me

She gon' be the death of me oh yeah

But aint no way I'm letting her go (no)

See all the money in this world don't mean

Nothing without her, nothing without her yeah

So they say, she's a problem

It aint nuttin cos I'm known to be a solver

And I aint worried about what other people call her

So I'll say (so I'll say) I tamed the wild one (I tamed the wild one)

I aint saying I can make nobody perfect

But I can really see what's underneath the surface

Cos when I'm looking in her eyes I

See there's love inside I

Wanna be the one to show her

That I'm truely devoted

She's gonna know it yeah so

Aint no way I'm letting her go

See I've been warned by everyone around me

She gon' be the death of me oh yeah

But aint no way I'm letting her go (no)

See all the money in this world don't mean

Nothing without her, nothing without her yeah

Let me be the reason baby let me be the cause

Let me the only one you let up in your heart

Let me be the picture, sitting in your frame

Let me be your lover, I'll let you be the same

[X2]

Aint no way I'm letting her go

See I've been warned by everyone around me

She gon' be the death of me oh yeah

But aint no way I'm letting her go (no)

See all the money in this world don't mean

Nothing without her, nothing without her yeah

A female voice shouted from the crowd, I wish my boyfriend will sing to me" she said.

Naruto fangirls almost passed out as Naruto moved his hips as he sang.

Inner-Sakura was thinking pervert thought " Naruto can rock my world anytime," she said.

Sakura couldn't believe it Naruto was singing to her as time stand still.

When Naruto was finish singing the song he shouted " I love you Sakura" he said.

Sakura was about to said I love you to Naruto when she shouted Sasuke and Naruto heard when she almost said I love you Naruto but instead he heard Sasuke name he felt his heart being broken but he didn't realize that Sasuke was there. When Rokudaime shouted "Naruto looked Sasuke is behind you," he said.

Naruto looked behind him and he saw Sasuke when the speakers exploded.

With the exploitation, Naruto was send flying backward but Kakashi-Sama caught him on time.

"Thank you Rokudaime," Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto," he said.

Naruto saw Sasuke choking Sakura so hard by her neck and then he slammed her so hard against Lady Tsunade face that a piece of rubble hit Sakura head.

An orange light mixed with a yellow blur can be seen before Sakura body fall into the floor. Naruto was holding her in a bridal style as he placed her on a medical stretcher. Sakura world turned black.

Inside Naruto mind, Kurama was fuming with madness for injury Sakura-Chan.

Kurama spoke to Naruto " LET ME OUT NARUTO" HE SAID WITH A ANGRY VOICE.

"I WANT TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND" Kurama shouted.

Naruto did a couple of hands sign and he released Kurama from his body.

Kurama was released from Naruto body.

Kurama was standing tall and mighty he spoke, "I feel like Godzilla and king kong being combine as one," he said as he look directly into Sasuke eyes.

Naruto laugh (ha-ha) when he heard what?Kurama said.

"Are you trying to be a comedian furball," Naruto said.

"No, no, no, I just feel strong to kick someone ass to send him flying through the demon express all the way to suna and back to Konoha," Kurama said with an evil smile on his lips.

Kurama walked towards Sasuke as the earth shakes underneath him.

Sasuke was shaking with fear as Kurama was approaching him.

Kurama stops as he was face to face with Sasuke and he stared at him with his crimson eyes before he grabbed him by his collar.

Kurama was still looking at Sasuke with those crimson eyes as he grabbed him by his collar and began to shake him hard. Poor Sasuke his head was bouncing back and forth like a bubble head.

Kurama spoke with madness "LISTEN TO ME ASSHOLE, WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE COMING TO MY VILLAGE MAKING YOU KING OF DESTRUCTION AND ATTACKING SAKURA-CHAN" HE SAID. As he slaps him across the face with his paw.

Slapping sounds can be heard echoing through the village. (slap,slap, slap)

Kurama stops slapping Sasuke face if you look closer you can see his cheeks had a red stain from being slap so hard.

Kurama also gives Sasuke a couple of scratches from his huge fingernail before punching him on his guts. Broken bones can be heard as Sasuke body crash so hard against a tree outside the village.

Kurama shouted so loud just enough for Sasuke to hear "YOU'RE LUCKY ASSHOLE THAT I DIDN'T KILL YOU, SENDING YOU THROUGH THE GATES OF HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT" as he returns inside Naruto body.

You can hear Kurama fangirls doing a cheer.

Kurama, Kurama, Kurama he so cool that he beat Sasuke with one punch as they screamed from the top his lung we love you.

Kurama when did you become so popular with fangirls" Naruto asked.

"I don't remember" Kurama replied back.

"I only love one kunoichi and she is on a medical stretcher," he said.

"Hey that my girl" Naruto shouted.

"Are you willing to shared," Kurama asked.

"Okay I will share Sakura-Chan as they fist pump," Naruto said.

Kurama had the biggest grin that you can see.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" this idiot didn't listen to me, I tried to stop him from coming here! but he only gives me a cold stared, I don't know what got into him" Karin said before she headed towards Sasuke body

Outside Konoha village, Sasuke was screaming from the pain his body received from Kurama punch.

"FUCK YOU KURAMA I FEEL LIKE A BROKEN DOLL ALL SHATTER INTO MANY PIECES" AS HE SCREAMED FROM THE TOP HIS LUNG BEFORE HE PASSED OUT.

Karin arrived were Sasuke body was lying. With the help of Anbu, he was placed on a medical stretcher to be heal for his injuries.

The Rokudaime spoke to Karin" You know he will receive punishment for attacking the village and for injuring one of my people" he said.

"I understand Rokudaime" Karin replied.

 **AN: Parachute "Kiss me slowly and Nelly "Nothing without her" are the songs that are added into this story that help me to write this chapter. Let you imagine to soar. You can leave a review but I love the favorites and followers more.**

.


	5. Chapter 5 Drinking my pain away

**Warning this chapter has some violence and some drinking. And some cursing.**

Naruto P.O.V

My world was not the same anymore. The sky turned into a dark one. The birds stop chirping. Everything around me stop revolving, it felt like a big graveyard.

I saw an image in front of me, as I sat on top of my father head, I can no longer see the children chasing each other as they played, It felt like I was blindfolded, and then I can't hear any noise coming from the village, It felt like someone did a sound proof seal all around me.

I can feel hate growing inside of me

I placed my hand against my heart, I was feeling a sharp pain.

My mind was rumbling with questions.

"Why I'm feeling hate?"

"Why I'm feeling pain?

"Why I'm feeling anger?

I wanted to kill Sasuke, stabbing him with my Kunai a couple of times and when I'm finished, will poke his eyes with my finger.

I didn't know why I was thinking that way. I wanted to have some revenge.

I look up into the heavens, I began to speak. Mother and father, I know you can hear me. I wish you were here to comfort me with your hugs and kisses mother, and father I need your words of wisdom.

"I and your father are here! with you spiritually inside your heart."

"We have never left you since your birth," Kushina said.

"We have always listened to your complaint about this or that," Minato said.

I don't know why I'm feeling hate and pain mixed with anger.

"Tell me your troubles my ears are listening," Kushina said.

How many times I chase after Sasuke to bring him back to Konoha and to bring a smile back to Sakura lips. To keep that promise.

"I was praying for you return safely"Kushina said.

I was in shocked when I saw him helping us win the war against Madara and the ten tail beast.

I don't know how my anger started to grow, I have a feeling that it started when Sasuke attack the hidden leaf village after, I finish singing a song to Sakura-Chan, I shouted out loud Sakura, I love you and I saw Sakura lips moving she was going to say, I love you too Naruto, when the speakers exploded, and I heard Sakura called Sasuke. My heart broke into tiny pieces, I thought she was letting me know she still love Sasuke and she didn't love me, she loves me in a different way. Like a brother and sister thing.

I was not aware of my surroundings when, I heard Kakashi-Sama, Naruto look behind you, as he pointed a finger. When I look at me, I saw Sasuke.

I saw Sasuke grabbed Sakura from her neck, and he slammed her against Lady Tsunade face, and a piece of rubble hit her head.

"Wish I was there in the human flesh to protect her," Kushina said.

I whisper up in the air "FUCK YOU SASUKE" WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA, I WOULDN'T FORGET YOU" I SAID.

"Naruto! I'm going to get a bar of soap and wash your dirty mouth with it" Kushina said.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," I said.

I felt a (smack) behind my back "what the hell Naruto, shouted" as he rubbed his back.

I blink a couple of times, as I saw my mother standing next to me.

"Why did you hit me?" I said.

"For cursing," she said.

Minato just rolled his eyes.

"Father you're here too!" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Minato said.

"You wish us''Kushina said.

"I did," Naruto said.

"We heard everything you said," Minato said.

"You did," Naruto said.

"Yeah", they both answered in unison.

"What are you planning to do," Minato asked.

"I want to chock Sasuke what he did do Sakura, "Naruto said.

"Naruto, think about the consequences" Kushina shouted.

"I was just thinking about it mother" Naruto replied.

"Keep thinking about it," Kushina said.

"We have to leave are time is up" they both shouted in unison.

Naruto shed a tear as he saw his parents disappear, "we will always be there for you" they both said in unison.

I was about to leave the Hokage monument when I saw Kurama sitting in front of me waving his nine-tails.

"What wrong kit" Kurama said.

"I'm feeling pain and anger mixed with hate," I said.

"Why?"Kurama asked.

"I'm angry with Sasuke" I replied.

"I'm also mad at him," Kurama said.

"What he did to Sakura," Kurama said.

"Yeah, Naruto," said.

"What are you planning to do something about it," Kurama said.

"Father asked me the same question" Naruto replied.

"Minato was here!" Kurama replied.

"Yeah", Naruto answer.

"What did you say Naruto", Kurama asked.

"Wanted to chocke Sasuke and hang him up on a tree" Naruto replied.

"Have you done it?" Kurama asked.

"No" Naruto answer.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Mother was here! as well and she told me thinking about the consequences."

"Kushina was here too!" Kurama said.

"Yeah, you just missed them" Naruto replied.

"Can I tell you something?" Kurama asked.

"Asked away" Naruto replied.

"I was thinking the same thing as you," Kurama said

"I can see myself chocking him so hard and then I will hang his defenseless body on a tree, and beat it like a pinata" Kurama said.

I can see you standing there beating his "ASS" with a stick" Naruto replied.

''Do you want to have a little revenge" Naruto said.

"What on your mind Naruto?", Kurama asked.

"You will see" Naruto replied.

Naruto and Kurama before talking to Kakashi-Sama they both purchase a bottle of sake.

"Aah, this so good Naruto and Kurama said. As they took a sip of the sake.

" No one hurts are woman" they both shouted in unison, as they take another sip.

Naruto and Kurama were drinking their pain away.

Somewhere in heaven, Kushina was fuming mad. "I'm going to break that bottle of sake on your head if you take another sip," she said.

"Minato spoke " Kushina he is hurting," he said.

"You saw what happen?" Minato said.

"Are you letting him drink?" Kushina said.

"Yeah, he is not a baby anymore, he his full grown men " Minato replied.

"I guess your right," Kushina said.

Back to earth.

A couple of minutes has passed by Naruto and Kurama were talking in front Rokudaime.

"Naruto are you drinking," Rokudaime asked.

"Yeah, Naruto" replied.

"Kurama are you also drinking," Rokudaime asked.

"Yeah, Kurama" replied.

"It's there a problem Naruto," asked.

"Yeah, Rokudaime" answer.

"You can go on a rampage with Kurama and end up destroying the hidden leaf village" he answers.

"I will kick you out of my office if you don't stop drinking in front of me" Rokudaime shouted.

Shizune smacks the Rokudaime from behind " let him drink his pain away

"Thank you! Shizune, Naruto said.

"Ouch," Rokudaime shouted.

"Okay!" Rokudaime said. As he rubbed his back of his head.

"Good because I was not going to stop drinking if you asked me," Naruto said.

"What can I do for you," Rokudaime asked.

"I want to see Sasuke" Naruto answer.

"Why? Rokudaime" asked.

"I want to knock some sense out of him" Naruto replied.

"No" Rokudaime answer.

Shizune smacks him from behind" Let him have some fun" she said.

"Why are you against me woman," Rokudaime asked.

Shizune spoke "I'm not against you Rokudaime, Sakura is like a sister to me and what Sasuke did to her, he deserves to punish beside being in jail and Naruto is the right candidate. Besides he didn't lay a finger on Sasuke" she said.

"I have a question for you Rokudaime," she said.

"Asked away Shizune," Rokudaime said.

"Who the one that beat Sasuke?" she asked.

"Kurama was the one," Rokudaime said.

"You're correct Rokudaime" Shizune answer.

Naruto spoke "yes or no are you going to let me punish Sasuke," he said. As he took a sip of his sake.

Shizune spoke "yes or no he is waiting for your answer," she said.

"Yes," Rokudaime answer.

"I will call an Anbu to escort you over to jail cells.

Naruto and Kurama had a smile on their lips.

Shizune spoke, "alright let's have some fun," she said.

Rokudaime spoke "Shizune where do you think you're going," he said.

"I'm Joining them " she answers."

"Why?" he asked.

"I been thinking of murdering Sasuke, since the accident" she replied.

"I see" he answers.

Somewhere in the spiritual world.

Kushina was fuming smoke through her ears.

"Rokudaime I'm going to kill you! she shouted.

"What wrong honey?" Minato asked. As he gives her a chuckle.

Kushina spoke "Minato are you deaf or something, the Rokudaime just agree of letting Naruto, beat up Sasuke.

Minato spoke "Kushina I'm not deaf, I heard him, as he give her another chuckle.

"You think this funny Minato," Kushina said.

"No," Minato said.

"Stop laughing then," Kushina said.

Minato spoke, "Kushina I'm laughing because you're getting mad for no reason," he said.

Kushina made a shocked face.

"Minato spoke " Kushina honey there is no reason for you to get mad, are you worry that Naruto will become a murder and end up on death row, he just having a little fun kushina, don't worry about, if something happen to you, I will do the same thing no one hurt my woman" he said.

Kushina anger disappears when Minato grabbed her by her waist and he gives her a kiss full of passion.

Minato murmur something through the kiss" Kushina let's go somewhere to be alone " he said.

Kushina murmur back through the kiss "let's go I want you to make love to me" she said. Minato was blushing a dark red, as they disappear behind a white cloud.

Naruto look up the sky one more time as he continues to walked through the busy streets of Konoha, his village was not the same anymore after the fourth shinobi war it expended into a modern world.

He whispers as he continues to look up at the sky.

"Mom I'm sorry if you see me with a bottle of sake in my hand, I'm hurting inside, please understand me, I'm a big boy, I know what I'm doing," he said.

"I forgive you my son Kushina said. A small moan escaped through her lips "aah"

Naruto had a feeling he heard is mother forgive him, as he whispers "thank you mother" he said.

A couple of minutes has passed by Naruto, Kurama, Shizune, and the Rokudaime arrived at Sasuke jail cell.

Shizune was in front of Sasuke, she pulled his hair, and then she give him a couple of hard slaps and with her right knee, she kicked a couple of time on his private " this for Sakura " she said.

"Your turn Rokudaime," Shizune said.

"Thank you" Rokudaime answer.

Rokudaime put Sasuke into a torture genjutsu. Inside you can hear Sasuke screaming in pain, he felt his limbs were being separated from his body, a masked man was pulling a wheel, his torture lasted an hour. The Rokudaime released Sasuke from his genjutsu.

"Your turn Kurama," Rokudaime said.

Kurama grabbed a hold of Sasuke, by his neck and he sat down on the floor, he nine-tails switch back in forth, he places Sasuke upside down, as he removed his pants down exposing his butt cheeks. With his paw Kurama was spanking him so hard, "this for hurting Sakura" he said, as he spanks him harder this time.

An hour of spanking Sasuke was crying like there was no tomorrow.

Kurama did a transformation technique that transforms him back into a human form, he look towards Naruto, "he is all ours" he said, as he took a sip of his sake.

Naruto took a big sip of his sake, he walked towards Sasuke, "If Sakura was here this what she will do" he said. With his left hand, he grabbed Sasuke by the neck chocking him so hard. With his right hand, he gives him a couple of hard slaps and with his right leg he kicks him so hard on his privates.

Naruto left hand was still on Sasuke neck, as he slammed his body against the hard wall and then he grabbed Sasuke by his waist lifting his body up and he slammed it hard against the wooden table.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say a word.

Naruto spoke "let's go Kurama I need to see someone," he said, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Let's go Naruto," Kurama said.

Naruto and Kurama as they walked towards the konoha hospital they began to sing a drinking song.

The night sky is getting darker, are bodies are craving to taste the bitterness of alcohol, let's all drink up untill morning, hiding are self in dark corner inside a bar and gather round here your drinkers, waiter please come over and fill are glasses as we raise them high to toast, as we continue to drink in pain.

A couple of minutes passed by Naruto and Kurama arrived at Konoha hospital.

Naruto hiccup as he spoke "do you know where Sakura Haruno " he said.

"She is upstairs in room 200," the nurse said.

"Than-hiccup-you-hiccup" Naruto said.

"Whatever you said Mr. Uzumaki," the nurse said.

Naruto and Kurama began to climb the upstairs but they both trip over their own feet and the rolled down the stairs and laughed, as they started to climb again and they trip over again. They got up from the floor and they beginning to climb the stairs again, finally they reach Sakura room.

Naruto and Kurama tip-toe inside not to make a sound.

"She so beautiful," they both said in unison, as the moonlight reflected over Sakura face.

Naruto sat on a nearby chair and Kurama sat on another chair next to Naruto.

Naruto began to whisper in Sakura ear, as he rubbed her palm with his thumb.

"Sakura there you're sleeping like sleeping beauty, untill prince charming wakes you up with a kiss."

"I remember the first day I saw you, I had a crunch on you."

"Do you remember everything we went through, we acted like a married couple."

"I'm in pain see you like this, as wash my pain by drinking."

"I'm sorry this the only way as I take a sip of my alcohol drink."

"I wish, I was in your placed."

"Open your eyes babe, I want to see your beautiful green eyes."

"I want to hold you in my arms, as I caress your bubble gum hair."

"Please don't leave me, I need you!."

Naruto saw a tear rolled down Sakura cheek.

"You heard me," Naruto said, as he took a sip of his sake.

Inside Sakura mind, she heard everything Naruto said to her "that was beautiful" she said.

"Are we death," Inner-Sakura said.

"No" Sakura answer.

"Where are we?" Inner-Sakura asked.

Sakura looked around they were surrounded by a beautiful scenery. The grass was green and there was a variety of flowers blooming everywhere. The sound of water can be heard nearby.

I guess paradise" Sakura replied.

"I think so too! Inner-Sakura said.

Naruto and Kurama continue to drink their night, as a couple tears rolled down from Naruto eyes.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay in adding another chapter. You can leave a review, but I love the favorites and followers more.**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm learning how to heal you

Chapter 6 I'm learning how to heal you

Sakura P.O.V

I was being trapped inside a beautiful paradise. I was being surrounded by a variety of flowers, and I can hear Inner- Sakura was giggling as she splashes her bare feet inside the crystal clear waters.

This paradise was different from the outside world, I was at peace with myself. The smell of orchid trees triggers my nose. I can feel the warm sun touching my skin, at nights the atmosphere was different compared by day.

I didn't know why? Iove to read before I went to sleep, I was walking through a long corridor I saw a variety of doors, as I passed by them, as I continue to walked further, I final reached my destination I was standing in front of an orange door with black stripes, a medium size fox was being plaster in the middle of the door.

I took a long breath as I open the door, I walked inside closing the door behind me, my eyes were marveled what? I saw, I was surrounded by a couple of shelves filled with a variety of books. On the center, there was a black couch and a small coffee table. The smell of cinnamon and cherry mixed tea linger my nose and some chocolate bake cookies, were being placed on top of the coffee table by a maid in a french uniform, she give me a small smile and walked through a different door.

I walked towards one of the shelves, I was searching for the perfected book, I found one it was a medium size book, with a black thick covered and it had a small black fox with orange stripes being plaster in the middle. I walked towards the black couch to take a sit. Before I open the book, I took a sip of my tea and nibble a piece of a chocolate cookie.

My taste bud went wild these cookies are so delicious, as I open the book my fingers were caressing the black printed letters on the white pages, I begin to read the first chapter.

The title of the book your soulmate by St3rfire

Chapter one: you're connected.

They said before you were born, you're destined to be with someone that was born at the same time as you.

Have you every step on a piece of bubble gum that was throw on the ground, It gets stuck on your shoe the more you tried to removed it, the piece of bubble gum continue to stick on your shoe, that how your soulmate feels about you, that they're stuck with you forever.

They also said that a soulmate and another soulmate are connected by a red thread, the more you stretch it, it doesn't tear.

I give myself a small chuckle, that weird, what they said, that in the next life your soulmate continues to love because you are connected by one heart.

Chapter 2 What brings close to your soulmate

They said there is one special bond, that brings you close to your soulmate. Is a special bond that is being build over the years. This special bond is being made by you and your soulmate, it like following a recipe, you need to gather all the ingredients you need before baking a bond.

The first ingredient is trusting each other.

The second ingredient is communicating with one another.

The third ingredient is working together as a team.

The fourth ingredient is sharing each other feelings.

The fifth ingredient is expressing your emotions.

The sixth ingredient is to be there for one another.

The seven ingredient is to give up your life for that person.

The final step is to mixed everything together and what it comes out from all of this is love.

Chapter 3 Your soulmate can be nothing you, desire to be.

You and your soulmate meet as strangers in a park or a ninja academy, and from their you and him start as friends, as the years transcurred you become closer than ever.

He shares a smile and you respond back with a smile. Let you know that he feels peaceful, being around you.

You hold his hand and he brings it close to his heart, tell you he will never leave you if you want him to stay closed to you.

He ends up giving you a goodnight kiss, and it stays plaster on your tongue, asking him for more.

You and him become intimate by expressing every feeling you have for one another, by smell, touch, and taste. This how your desire grows for him to become your lover. He will become your healer and you will heal his wound as well

"Wow," Sakura said.

Sakura closed the book and she places it on top of the coffee table. She put on a thinking face, "this how I and Naruto started at the beginning, we were strangers in the academy, and then we become teammates, after we become closer building a special bond, are we connected by the red thread, and if he is my soulmate, that why? I feel more connected him, then Sasuke" she said.

"It could be" Inner-Sakura spoke inside her mind.

"I missed seeing his cheesy grin," Sakura said, as she takes a sip of her hot tea.

"I missed seeing his handsome face," Inner-Sakura said.

"I wonder what he is doing?" Sakura ask.

"Probably turning the hidden leaf village upside down without you, and driving everyone crazy" Inner-Sakura replied.

"It could be," Sakura said.

The hidden leaf village was full of living, everything was in one piece and not upside down. Naruto was taking things seriously what? happen to Sakura, he was very upset what Sasuke did to her.

At Konoha hospital

Naruto was visiting Sakura.

"Hi love I missed seeing your beautiful green eyes, and your warm smile, smiling at me," he said.

"Did you heard that Sakura?" Inner-Sakura said.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"He missed my smile and seeing my green eyes," Sakura said.

"I missed seeing his blue eyes, and his cheesy grin," Inner-Sakura said.

Sakura and Inner-Sakura continue to listening what Naruto was saying.

Naruto sat closed to Sakura bed, he grabbed her right hand with his thumb he begins to caress her palm, as he continues to talk to her.

"You may think that I'm an idiot, what? I'm going to tell you, I have never ask someone to teach me, how to heal someone, at one point Kurama taught me the basic of healing myself. I took the courage to speak with granny to teach me medical ninjutsu to heal you. You should have seen her, her mouth made an "O" shape. She asks me why? Naruto. "I love her granny, I want to help her" I answer.

"I will teach you Naruto, you give me an honest answer, at first I taught you were requesting for yourself," she said.

"It will benefit me too! will Sakura is out" he said.

She taught me the mystical palm technique on how to revived a dying fish, she is a good teacher, with lots of patience to teach me, I was eager to learn from her.

She also gives me some medical scrolls for me to read, as night and day transcurred I put on my reading glasses. You know what? Sakura, I also learned therapy, don't think I'm being a pervert if you fell my hands touching every part of your body, I want to help to move her hands and feet. I'm still learning so it will be a while for me to touch you, so do worry about that right know.

"I can feel his hand all over me" Inner-Sakura," said.

"Stop being a pervert," Sakura said.

"Sakura if you don't mind at all, I'm going to give a sponge bath, with the help of Shizune," Naruto said.

"I'm going feel Naruto hands all over my body," Inner-Sakura said.

"I killed him if he puts a finger on me" Sakura replied. Sakura felt Naruto fingertips gently scrubbing her scalp. "It feels nice," she said, as she gives out a small moan, "you're safe for today Naruto," she said.

Naruto with a sponge begin to clean Sakura nude body, she felt the sponge touching her breasts, her shoulders, her arms, and legs, when Naruto was done he rinse her off to removed the soap from her hair all the way down to her feet.

There was a knock at the door, knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Shizune ask.

"It's us" the voices answer.

"Who is us?" Shizune ask

"It's Mebuki and Kizashi, Sakura parents" they answer in unison.

"Come in" Shizune replied.

The door opens wide Mebuki walks inside the room, Kizashi was following her from behind, as he closed the door.

Naruto spoke "Sakura your parents are here to visit you, I will come back to replaced your feeding tube and to make sure you doing okay," he said, as he places a small kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go Shizune," Naruto said.

Shizune and Naruto walked out to leave Sakura with her parents.

Mebuki grabbed Sakura hand with her thumb, she caresses her palm, she begins to speak " I miss you sweetie and I prayed for your recovery, everyone missed you here!" she said, a couple of tears fall down on Sakura cheek.

"Sakura spoke, " mother please don't cry, I miss you too!, don't worry about me, I'm a paradise full of peace and love, I just read a book about a soulmate's," she said inside her mind.

"Kizashi spoke I love you sweetie and I miss you too!" he said.

"I miss you too! daddy" Sakura answer inside her mind.

A couple of minutes has passed by

Mebuki spoke "I will come to visit another day sweetie, Naruto is here to check on you," she said, as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Kizashi spoke "by sweetie," he said.

"Bye daddy" Sakura answer back inside her mind.

"Thank you, Naruto for everything you're doing, for my daughter," Kizashi said.

"Your welcome" he replied.

Naruto replaced Sakura feeding tube and he sat next her, as he caresses her hair with his fingertips.

"Thank you, Naruto for being there for me, like always," Sakura said, inside her mind. She blows him a goodnight kiss.

 **AN: Sorry for delaying another chapter for this story, I don't mind if you leave a review, but...I loved the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar. Sakura is in her little paradise right know, I love to add some type of poetry or something romantic that is reading by me.**


	7. Chapter 7 Author note

The bond of Naruto & Sakura unbreakable 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
